Christmas Eve
by CherryFlavouredPoison
Summary: Ciel is organizing a Christmas party. How will it turn out?/ Christmas-y One-Shot/ Spin-off to "Why is is so Hard?"/AU.


**Title : **Christmas Eve

**By : **CherryFlavouredPoison

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Parings : **Mainly RonXLizzie (I think they'd make a cute couple :3), SebastianXCiel, If you squint you get some minor CielXLizzie, SomaXAgni, AloisXCiel and two one-sided ones: Alois→Claude and Grell→Sebastian

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Slice of Life/Romance(VERY light!)/Humor(Slight)

**DISCLAIMER : ** Unfortunately, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only the 1&2 volume and a Sebastian purse! :3

**Other Warnings : **Soft Shonen-Ai, GRELL.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N : <strong>*Takes a deep breath* OK, humans, here comes my first published English fic! I'm terribly sorry for all mistakes, as English is not my mother tongue. More INFO at the end. Well then...ON WITH TEH STORY!

P.S

"- sometexthere - " (without the speech marks) This is talking.

* * *

><p>Lizzie packed the cake in a plastic bag and made sure that it wouldn't tilt, or otherwise all of her hard work would go to waste. Once she was completely sure about the cake's safety, she set the bag on the table and went off to her room to get ready. Just yesterday, she saw that cute frilly dress in the boutique and, despite she wanted to save money to buy yet another pair of shoes, she bought the it. She didn't regret it though. Her brother even compared her to an angel. Lizzie couldn't be quite sure if Edward wasn't mocking her, but it's not as if she cared anyway.<p>

Today, it would be her first time spending Christmas away from home. Her childhood friend, Ciel Phantomhive, was organising a Christmas party only for "friends and loved ones", as he said, when he was inviting her. Lizzie was actually thankful that her mother let her go. Alright, they did have an argument and Lizzie even threatened her that "she won't ever go to her fencing lessons anymore". After a week of no speaking to each other, her mother capitulated and let Lizzie to go over to Ciel's and she even let her stay overnight! Moreover, she didn't seem to mind that Lizzie would be the only girl at the party.

The little girl spun in front of the mirror, attempting to see how she looked from the back, but it turned out futile. Sighing, she draped a fur-linen overcoat on her shoulders, put on a pair of earmuffs and her gorgeous (yet old) pair of heeled boots, took the bag with the cake, and left. Just outside her residence, leaning against the fence, someone was standing.

- You came! - Lizzie squealed with delight and ran over to the figure.

- Sheesh, what's with the excitement. I told you I'd come.

- But you said you don't want to spend Christmas with Ciel.

- But I wanted to spend Christmas with you. Does that make difference? - he smiled at her.

- Thanks, Ron. - she replied with a smile.

- OK, now stop waving that bag, or the cake will turn into jello. - He reached over, retrieved the bag and took Lizzie's gloved hand within his own. - Let's go, or we will actually be late.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

- Coming!- someone's voice echoed though the house, and soon the door in front of them was swung open.

- CIEEEEEEL~! - Lizzie almost tackled the boy to the floor - We're here!

- I can see, Lizzie - Ciel laughed - So you actually convinced Ronald to come over as well?

- No - Ron answered - I came by my own, free will. Have a problem with that?  
>They glared at each other for a few seconds, but Ron was the first one who let out a small chuckle. Soon, all of them were laughing, even Lizzie, who didn't know what's going on.<p>

- Come on, it's freezing here. - Ciel led them to the living room. Inside, the lights were turned off and the only source of light was the fireplace and the brightly lit Christmas tree.

- Oi, Ciel - Lizzie questioned - Is it OK if we leave the presents under the tree?

- Yeah, sure. Make yourselves at home. I need to... go to the kitchen.

- Oh? Are you preparing something?

- N-no...It's just...OK, I invited Sebastian over.

Lizzie almost dropped the cake that she was now carrying, but Ron was fast to catch it. Lizzie took in a heavy breath.

- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL~! THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE! - She grabbed him by his hands and started spinning him around, threatening to destroy all of the decorations.

- O-oi, Lizzie, come on, let me down!

- NEVER! - She laughed, still spinning him around.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Ciel's waist and he was set to the ground.

- Could you please be careful while handling my boyfriend around? - A seemingly sweet voice said.

- Oh, it's you, Sebastian. Good day to you - Lizzie seemed to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

- Good day to you too, _Lady Elizabeth_.

- Oh, Sebastian - She faked a giggle - It's OK, you can call me Lizzie.

Their dialogue was broken by a small cough. Everyone looked towards from where it sounded. It turned out to be Ronald, who just decided to remind everyone about his presence.

- Isn't the doorbell ringing?

Sebastian sighed and went to the door.

- Hello Cie- Oh, it's you!

Two people were standing on the doorstep. One of them had bright, purple hair, while the other was much taller than him and had white hair, covered with a turban.

- Sebastian! - The taller of the two exclaimed.

- Hello Agni, Soma. I wasn't aware that you'll be coming.

- Ciel invited us. - Soma explained - At first we weren't sure whether to come, since we don't celebrate Christmas, but then I thought 'Hey. What's wrong in spending the evening with a couple of friends?' And the I-

- We brought curry - Agni cut him off.

- Oi, Agni! Wait till I finish speaking!

- I apologize, Prince Soma.

- I told you to stop calling me like that!

- Why don't you come inside? I bet it's pretty cold. - Sebastian stopped the argument.

Once the guests shed their coats, Soma barged into the living room.

- Where's my little brother? - he called, and once he noticed the small figure with bluish hair, he ran over and nearly choked him to death with his bone-crushing hug.

- S-Soma! Y-you're crushing me!

- I don't care! - Soma said happily.

Agni and Sebastian arrived in the living room carrying platters with various dishes, when the doorbell rang.

- I'll take it! - Ciel wiggled himself out of Soma's hug and went to the corridor.

- Hello~! - A cheerful blonde in _extremely_ short pants and a purple overcoat said.

- Alois! Why are you here?

- Fufufu~! - Alois giggled like a pervert (whom he was) - I'm not alone! Guess who I brought~!

- It isn't Claude, is it?

- How did you guess? - Alois looked to the sides only to see that Claude wasn't with him. - Oh, he probably got lost somewhere. It's not as if I care anyway.

The blonde went past Ciel and started removing his coat.

- H-hey! Why are you undressing here?

- Oh, Ciel~ I didn't know you wanted _that_. Should we proceed to the bedroom? - Alois wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

- Th-that's not what I meant, you pervert! - Ciel blushed.

The latter just laughed and went to the living room.

- The sex god has arrived! - he greeted, causing everyone to facepalm.

In a few moments all of them were sitting by the table set with a few dishes.

- Today, we have cabbage and champignon dumplings*, light vegetable soup, curry and rice. For dessert we'll be having La- I mean, Lizzie's cake.

- Yes! - the girl smiled - I prepared a lemon sponge cake with pear cream**!

The only person that seemed dissatisfied with the food was Alois, but he cannot be blamed, since he grew up in a wealthy family, therefore he may be not used to this type of dishes. Still, he ate everything he was served.

After dinner, Sebastian (with Agni's help) carried the dishes to the kitchen, while the rest sat on the floor near the Christmas tree, ready to open the presents. There wasn't much of them. When the two older boys returned from the kitchen, Ciel dug out a small box from the pile and handed it to Lizzie.

- Girls go first.

- Did someone just say 'girl'?

The window opened, reveling a person wearing a female version of Santa Claus' costume (minus the beard), being a red miniskirt and a same coloured poncho***. The person had long, RED hair and shark-like teeth.

-SEBAS-CHAN! MY DARLING! - The redhead flung herself (himself?) at Sebastian.  
>The raven successfully dodged, causing her (him?) to splat on the floor.<p>

- Grell, what are you actually doing here? - he asked, rubbing his temples.

- So cold, Sebastian! - Grell whined - I even brought some mistletoe, look! - He started rummaging through his costume (not as if there were many places to hide something there).

- Get OUT! - Ciel kicked the gender-confused guest back out the window.

- JUST YOU WAIT, SEBASTIAN! YOU'LL BE MINE BY VALENTINES DAY! - his screams faded once the window was closed.

- Ekhem. Where were we? - Ciel asked.

- Lizzie was about to open her present. - Ron reminded.

- Oh, right! - Lizzie brought herself back to reality and ripped open the package she was holding. A plastic, square box was revealed.

- Oh! A CD! - Lizzie squealed. - 'Loreena McKennitt'**** - she read. - Who's that?

- A Canadian composer and harpist. I thought you'd like it. - Ron explained, and soon was hugged by his girlfriend.

Soma couldn't stay composed any longer and threw himself at the pile, dealing the presents out to everyone. The next person to open his present was Alois. It was a red Santa hat with a bundle of mistletoe hanging from the end.

- Uh...What the fuck is this shit? - He asked politely.

- We thought you'd like to use it on Claude - Sebastian explained.

- OH GOD! I'M GONNA DO IT RIGHT NOW! - Alois screamed and disappeared from the house.

- Finally...- Ciel sighed and stared at the somewhat soft present laying on his lap. - For me?

- Come on and open it! - Lizzie encouraged him.

The package was opened. Inside was a dark blue jumper with a cat head on the front.

- Sebastian? You made it, didn't you? - Ciel looked at the raven. The latter just smiled. The boy leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips - Thank you.

Lizzie nearly fainted. - T-That...was...so...CUTEEE~! - She started jumping up and down like a rubber ball. It took a while for her to compose herself.

- This one's for you. - Ciel handed him a rectangle box. Sebastian opened it and stared at the contents with disbelief.

- Th-this can't be true...

Inside was a photo of Ciel and Sebastian. The older of the two draped his arm around the younger one's shoulder, while the latter was pouting cutely. The main cause of it was a pair of fake kitten ears poking from his head.

- I knew your fa- you had it destroyed last month, but thankfully I had another copy of this photo.

No one commented that they _knew_ that Sebastian's father destroyed that photo.

It's a long story that would consume a huge amount of tissues, so we'll just leave it be.

Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Ciel's neck to hide the fact that he was crying. His boyfriend patted his back gently and murmured reassuring nonsense into his ear. After a while, Sebastian was completely composed, but he refused letting Ciel leave him. The boy ended sitting in his lap, their fingers entwined, hands resting upon the younger one's stomach.

An hour filled with talking passed when Soma and Agni said they'd be heading home and dismissed themselves, making the two couples stay in the living room.

After another half an hour Lizzie's eyelids began to grow heavy and she finally dozed of, leaning against Ronald's shoulder.

- Hey, Ron - Ciel asked - Do you have a reason to not like us as a couple? Is that why you didn't want to spend Christmas here at the first place?

- It's nothing personal - Ronald said roughly - It's just...Every time _she_ sees you, she acts like a crazy fangirl and... It's the time when I'm not the person she enjoys the most. - He never stopped stroking Lizzie's head.

- Oh...I'm sorry then-

- Don't be. I spent a really good time today...so...would you mind if I went to sleep now? I'm pretty tired... - Ron yawned and removed his glasses.

- Feel free. Goodnight.

Silence filled the room.

- Sebastian. - Ciel spoke - I'll be going to sleep too.

- OK, but Ciel...

- Yeah?

- Merry Christmas. - Sebastian placed one last kiss on the boy's lips, and soon the whole house fell silent.

* * *

><p>Asterisk Notes:<p>

* - I have no clue what are customary British/American Christmas dishes, so I just added one that is customary for my country. Champignons look like this: **http:(slash)(slash)sen-sennik(dot)pl(slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2008(slash)09(slash)pieczarka-pieczarki-sennik(dot)jpg**

** - The cake is TOTALLY random.

*** - I'm not sure if it's how it is called in English, but it looks like this : **http:(slash)(slash)tinypic(dot)com(slash)r(slash)2h4f57b(slash)5. **I colored it with a graphic program...OTL Sorry

**** - I just turned my music player on random. The info is from wikipedia...

More INFO:

Main Characters:

#**Sebastian Michaelis - **Aged 18, lives alone after he got into a serious argument with his father. **Ciel's **boyfriend.

#**Ciel Phantomhive - **Aged 15, orphan, his parents died in a car crash.** Lizzie's** childhood friend, **Ronald's **underclassman.

#**Lady Elizabeth Middleford - **Aged 14, the second child of the Middleford family. Sister to **Edward**, **Ron's** girlfriend.

#**Ronald Knox** - Aged 16, **Ciel's** upperclassman, **Lizzie's** boyfriend, **Grell's** workmate.

Other Characters:

#**Soma** - Aged 16, **Ron's** classmate. Nicknamed "Prince" by **Agni**.

#**Agni** - Aged 18, **Sebastian's** friend, **Soma's** roommate.

#**Alois** - Aged 16, local 'Sex God'. Hits on **Claude**.

#**Grell** - Unknown age, gender-confused female Santa version.

Another Authors' Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice. Merry Christmas, humans!

Till next time -

CherryFlavouredPoison


End file.
